Rush Clovis
Rush Clovis (died 22 BBY) was the Senator from Scipio to the Galactic Republic at the time of the Clone Wars. He was the leader of the InterGalactic Banking Clan as a middleman between the Confederacy of Independent Systems and the Galactic Republic, working for both sides during the Clone Wars to help his own bank. He died during the Battle of Scipio in 22 BBY. Biography Rush Clovis was a human from the planet of Scipio, and his father was an adviser to a Muun banker. When his father died in a shuttle crash, the banker took him in as his own son, and he became a banker in the InterGalactic Banking Clan. Clovis joined the Galactic Senate as the representative from Scipio, and he had a close friendship with Senator Padme Amidala of Naboo. However, she decided that their relationship should be just a business one, breaking off their relationship. In 22 BBY he decided to conspire with the Confederacy of Independent Systems during the Clone Wars so that he could make more profit from the wars. However, Clovis was neutral during the wars, and he still loved Padme after she left. The separatists borrowed lots of money from the Banking Clan but never paid it back; Clovis decided that he could make money by assisting in the construction of a new droid factory on Geonosis. The Jedi Order believed that Clovis was conspiring with the separatists, so they asked for Senator Amidala and Jedi knight Anakin Skywalker to spy on him. At lunch, he offered to invite Amidala to Cato Neimoidia so that she could deal with the Neimoidians and begin a fresh start. They met on Cato Neimoidia, and while Padme took a walk, Clovis discussed business, talking about the droids' sale of their holdings in the Banking Clan so that they could build the largest droid factory ever. He argued with Senator Lott Dod when Padme "accidentally" stumbled upon the meeting, ending the argument. Clovis showed her to her room so that she could get dressed for dinner, and they all ate together. However, Amidala consumed a poisonous beverage, making her feel nauseous. Clovis was unaware of her poisoning, so he sent a medical droid to help her. Anakin Skywalker encountered Clovis as he berated Padme for her treason, and Clovis told Anakin that Lott Dod poisoned her. Clovis told Anakin that Lott Dod may have had an antidote, and he said that he would get the antidote if he gave back the plans. Anakin said that he would negotiate with Lott Dod himself, but Clovis knew that Lott Dod would kill him if he found out that the plans were gone. He threatened Lott Dod and forced him to give the antidote to Padme, with Lott Dod saying that he would pay for his treason. Clovis, still aiming the gun at the Neimoidians, told Anakin to take Padme and escape, and Anakin refused to give Clovis back the disk, saying that he had faith in his survival skills. Clovis surrendered to Poggle the Lesser, accepting his fate. Rush Clovis later gained Padme's help in discovering corruption within the Banking Clan, but Darth Sidious hired the bounty hunter Embo to chase him out of Scipio. They escaped to Coruscant with proof of the Banking Clan's deception, but while he was talking with Padme at dinner and about to kiss her, Anakin Skywalker force-choked him. Count Dooku later regained Clovis' loyalty when he offered to make him the Banking Clan's leader and give him access to secret Muun accounts. However, Dooku instead used him to raise interest rates on the Republic and give the separatists full control of the Banking Clan. Clovis fell off of a ledge when the building that him and Amidala were in was hit by a blast during the Battle of Scipio as the Republic attacked, and Anakin held onto both Clovis and Amidala's hands. He could not help both of them, so Clovis let go so that Padme could survive. Category:22 BBY deaths Category:Senators Category:Republic bureaucrats Category:Republic Category:Scipians Category:Humans Category:Killed Category:Banking Clan